An Electrically Programmable Fuse (hereinafter referred to as EFUSE) is a one-time programming device in an integrated circuit that is compatible with CMOS logic devices, and can be applied to information storage, circuit repair, or the like. A typical EFUSE structure includes an anode and a cathode, as well as a fuse link located between and connected to the anode and the cathode. The information storage and circuit repair functions of the EFUSE are implemented by changing the resistance value state of the fuse link. In an EFUSE programming process, electro-migration or thermal fusing occurs in the fuse link, so that the resistance of the fuse link is changed from a low resistance state to a high resistance state. The low resistance state and the high resistance state form two digital states “0” and “1”.
At present, EFUSE programming uses only a single programming condition for one-time programming Information bits formed based on the EFUSE have only two states, i.e., the low resistance state and the high resistance state. Compared with a Multi-level cell (MLC) information storage device, the information storage density is low and the occupied area of a chip is large.